Noir, vert, bleu
by Epinita
Summary: Castiel est un peintre raté qui s'apprête à renoncer à sa passion, lorsqu'il croise un regard vert qui le fascine.


Castiel était assis sur une chaise collée à un mur. Il regardait d'un air maussade le temps dehors. Il faisait gris, les nuages étaient bas, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Il soupira. Il perdait son temps. En fait, il avait perdu son temps toute sa vie. Il s'était investi à fond dans sa passion, en avait fait son métier, et c'était un échec cuisant. Il se retrouvait dans une ville perdu au fin fond du Kansas, à exposer ses tableaux avec d'autres prétendus artistes comme lui. Il avait apporté cinq toiles. Il était là depuis trois jours et personne ne s'intéressait à lui.

Pour tout dire, personne ne s'intéressait aux autres exposant non plus. Ils étaient une dizaine en tout, il était le plus vieux. Les autres étaient des jeunots fraîchement sortis de leur école d'art, qui pouvaient encore espérer percer. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait pas de talent. Il était temps qu'il ouvre les yeux et renonce à ses rêves. Il en avait assez de toujours bouger pour s'exposer, de devoir continuellement choisir entre acheter à manger ou de la peinture. Il avait empoché un peu d'argent pour cet expo, cette fois, il n'hésiterait pas. Il s'offrirait un bon repas et dès demain il chercherait un vrai boulot.

Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, il commençait à pleuvoir. La galerie allait se remplir de monde qui voudrait s'abriter de la pluie. Il n'essaierait même pas de vendre un de ses tableau, c'était inutile. Il pensait même rentrer à son hôtel lorsque la flotte cesserait. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, sa prédiction se réalisait. Il soupira et alla se chercher un nouveau café dans la salle de repos.

Lorsqu'il revint, il vit devant un de ses tableau un homme qui semblait en pleine contemplation. Et cela l'énerva. Qu'il s'abrite de la pluie s'il veut, mais il n'était pas obligé de faire semblant d'apprécier son travail.

_ Vous aimez ? demanda-t-il à l'inconnu.

_ Non, je sais même pas ce que ça représente.

Castiel aurait dû avoir l'habitude de voir son travail rejeté, pourtant à chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de poing.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de regarder, pour vous justifier de vous être protégé du temps.

_ Je sais.

_ Alors pourquoi regardez vous un tableau que vous n'aimez pas ?

_ Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Il est très dérangeant, je trouve. Du coup, j'arrive pas à aimer totalement, mais j'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Hum, hum.

_ Vous vous y connaissez en peinture ?

_ Non, rien de rien. C'est la première fois que je rentre dans un galerie à vrai dire. Mais si j'avais su qu'on y trouvait des choses pareilles, je serais venu avant.

_ Ça me touche beaucoup ce que vous dite.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est moi qui l'ai peint.

_ Vraiment ?

L'inconnu se retourna, et Castiel se retrouva face aux plus beaux yeux qu'il lui ai été donné de voir. Ils avaient une teinte verte qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

_ Vraiment, répéta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux apprécier ce magnifique regard.

_ Vous avez un sacré talent.

_ Merci.

Le peintre baissa la tête sous ce regard trop franc, qui semblait vraiment croire ce qu'il disait. Il voulait lui proposer de l'acheter, mais il n'osait pas. Il avait peur de devoir essuyer un refus de plus, et de quelqu'un qui appréciait son travail cette fois.

_ Je vais devoir y aller, l'entendit-il dire.

_ Oh, la pluie n'a pas cessé pourtant…

_ J'ai un rendez-vous que je ne peux pas rater, un entretien d'embauche.

_ Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors.

_ Merci… Votre tableau m'a fait beaucoup de bien vous savez, j'étais vraiment stressé, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

_ Je suis ravi de l'entendre.

Sur un dernier sourire, l'inconnu sortit. Castiel resta quelques instants dans une semi-conscience, indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Prit d'une pulsion incontrôlable, il sorti, alla dans le magasin de fournitures artistiques situé non loin, qu'il avait repéré en arrivant.

Il acheta tous les nuances de peinture verte qu'il put trouver.

* * *

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir exposer ici, Cassie ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu as du succès maintenant, t'as plus à faire de petites galeries comme ça. Sérieusement, après New-York, ça fait minable…

_ Mais je veux être ici, Gabriel.

_ Ok, ok… Je vais tout mettre en place, d'abord on met "Regard vert" en vitrine, mais pour la suite…

_ Non, je veux celui-là en vitrine.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est une de tes vieilles œuvres, je sais pas si elle va attirer du monde.

_ C'est pas grave. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais exposé ici ?

_ Vraiment ?

_ Il y a un peu plus d'un an.

_ C'est à cette période que tu as commencé à peindre en vert, non ?

_ Oui, le troisième jour d'exposition pour être exact…

_ Et c'est pour ça que tu reviens ? Tu veux retrouver l'inspiration ?

_Oui, sourit Castiel, je veux retrouver... mon inspiration, dit-il en pensant au jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré ici.

_ En tant qu'agent, tu as tout mon soutien et on fera comme tu l'entends pour la mise en place.

_ Fait comme tu veux pour le reste, il n'y a que la vitrine qui m'intéresse.

_ Très bien, tu veux passer dans quelle tranche d'horaire ? J'aimerais organiser des interviews à l'avance.

_ De l'ouverture à la fermeture.

_ Quoi ?! Je croyais que tu détestais ça.

_ C'est le cas. Mais je ne compte pas m'éloigner une seule seconde de cet endroit.

_ T'es vraiment bizarre, Cassie. On est là pour trois jours, j'espère que tu redeviendras toi-même après ça.

Castiel était présent de l'ouverture à la fermeture de la galerie. Il surveillait chaque personne qui entrait, refusant de se laisser aller à la déception. Il répondit du mieux qu'il pu aux questions des journalistes, ses pensées toujours rivées vers la porte.

A la fin de la troisième journée, il dut se résoudre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas venu. Certes, les chances étaient mince dès le début, mais il y avait cru sincèrement. Depuis un an, il était hanté par son regard vert, il était revenu dans le but de retrouver son bel inconnu dont il ignorait tout. Lorsque vint l'heure de fermer, il était déçu, il traîna les pieds en éteignant les lumières et en mettant l'alarme en route, pour retarder le plus possible son départ.

Il rejoignit sa voiture après avoir saluer le gardien de la galerie. Il démarra et partit en direction de son petit hôtel bon marché. Il avait poussé la superstition jusqu'à reprendre le même que la dernière fois. Il avait à peine fait quelques mètres, qu'il du s'arrêter à un stop, sa voiture cala et refusa de redémarrer. Après avoir passé dix minutes à l'insulter de tous les noms possible, il sortit du véhicule en claquant la porte. Sa vieille Lincoln Continental lui jouait encore des tours, il pourrait en changer maintenant, il avait les moyens, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il téléphona à son assurance pour qu'elle lui envoie une dépanneuse. Il s'assit derrière son volant et attendit. Il se sentait stupide. Il était venu dans cette ville dans l'espoir de revoir un type avec qui, il n'avait discuté qu'une fois, quelques minutes à peine. Il l'avait tellement hanté, qu'il n'avait fait que peindre en vert pendant un an. Et ça avait marché, il avait vendu des toiles et connaissait le succès maintenant, alors qu'il avait failli renoncer à sa passion. Il rit devant l'ironie de la vie. Il n'était même pas certain que son inconnu vive dans cette ville, il était peut-être venu juste pour son entretien d'embauche.

Un coup frapper à sa voiture le fit sursauter, il descendit la vitre.

_ C'est vous qui êtes en panne ? Je suis Bobby Singer.

_ Castiel Novak. Effectivement, ma voiture refuse de démarrer.

_ Ouvrez le capot, on va regarder ça.

Castiel s'exécuta, et après avoir rapidement regarder le moteur, Bobby lui fit part de son diagnostique.

_ C'est le démarreur qui est mort, il va falloir le changer. Je peux vous faire ça à mon garage, pour un prix raisonnable, ça vous va ?

_ Euh, oui…

_ Montez avec moi dans la dépanneuse. On retourne chez moi, je vais vous faire un devis là-bas, vous pourrez toujours refuser si vous le souhaitez. Mais vous trouverez pas mieux.

_ Merci.

Le trajet fut rapide et silencieux. Bobby n'étant pas un grand bavard, Castiel n'eut pas à s'obliger à faire la conversation. Ce n'était pas le domaine où il excellait le plus. Une fois à l'intérieur du garage, le vieil homme lui fit signe de descendre.

_ DEAN ! cria-t-il, j'ai une voiture qui refuse de démarrer, va la garer, tu veux, ensuite rentre chez toi. Venez Monsieur Novak, on va aller s'occuper de votre devis dans le bureau.

Castiel le suivit sans se poser de question.

_ Vous désirez boire un café ?

_ Non, merci.

Le peintre attendit ensuite patiemment que le garagiste lui présente la note pour faire réparer sa voiture. Il avait déjà dû, y engager de nombreux frais, et savait que ce ne serait pas donné.

_ Voilà. Je vous laisse y réfléchir, vous n'aurez qu'à me donner votre réponse demain.

Castiel prit le papier qu'on lui tendait, jeta un regard au prix et fut surpris de voir qu'il était plutôt pas. Il avait l'habitude de payer deux à trois plus. Il lu rapidement le descriptif et ne vit rien d'étrange, prix de la main d'œuvre et celui la pièce à changer, y étaient bien notés.

_ Venez, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Vous souhaitez appeler un taxi pour rentrer chez vous ?

_ Euh, je vais contacter un ami, ça va aller, merci, dit-il tout en écrivant un sms à Gabriel.

_ Comme vous voulez.

En sortant du bureau, Castiel chercha des yeux sa voiture.

_ Les réparations vont prendre combien de temps ? Je suis pas d'ici, et j'avais prévu de partir bientôt.

_ Ah, le problème est que j'ai pas la pièce, donc comptez deux-trois jours pour qu'on la reçoive. Ensuite, la réparation en elle-même, prend une demi-journée.

_ Je vais prolonger mon séjour, dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

_ DEAN ! cria-t-il à quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière Castiel. Qu'est ce que tu fous encore sur cette voiture ? Tu devrais être chez toi depuis trente minutes au moins.

_ Désolé Bobby, mais je voulais finir avant de rentrer…

_ Cette voiture sera toujours là demain. Rentre et repose toi un peu.

Castiel tourna la tête et croisa un magnifique regard vert qui le plongea un an en arrière.

_ Oh, c'est vous ! Dean Winchester enchanté, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Vous ne devez pas vous souvenir de moi, on a discuté devant un de vos tableaux... j'étais venu m'abriter de la pluie.

_ Castiel Novak. Je me souviens très bien, au contraire.

_ Vous venez exposer à nouveau ?

_ Oui, tout à fait.

_ Super, je veux pas louper ça, je passerais voir. Au même endroit ?

_ En fait, l'exposition s'est achevée aujourd'hui...

_ Oh, merde.

_ Mais si vous voulez, s'empressa d'ajouter Castiel, on commence à ranger que demain dans l'après-midi, je serais ravi de vous montrer mes tableaux dans la matinée si cela vous convient.

_ Je travaille malheureusement, et pendant la pause déjeuner ? Si vous n'êtes pas pris...

_ Pas du tout. Vers quelle heure ?

_ Midi et demi, cela vous va ?

_ Parfait.

Tous deux sourirent tel deux parfaits idiots, avant que Gabriel ne téléphone à Castiel pour le prévenir qu'il l'attendait à l'extérieur. Le peintre se dépêcha donc de saluer les garagistes avant de partir rejoindre son ami. Dean partit se changer et revint saluer Bobby.

_ Tu peux prendre ta journée demain, gamin. Je te dois des heures.

_ Quoi ? oh, non pas besoin.

_ Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Regarde toi, on dirait une adolescente avant son bal de promo. Alors, amuse toi à regarder sa peinture et ensuite invite le à déjeuner pour le remercier. Dégage maintenant, je dois fermer.

_ Merci Bobby !

_ Et que je te revois pas avant deux jours !

Le lendemain, à l'heure dite, Dean se présenta devant la galerie. Il avait longtemps hésité sur sa tenue. Elle devait le mettre en valeur, sans que cela fasse trop formel. Il avait finalement opté pour un simple jean noir avec un T-shirt de la même couleur, dont le col en forme de v, le mettait en valeur et son habituelle veste en cuir.

La porte était fermée et il ignorait comment entrer. Il recula pour tenter d'apercevoir, quelqu'un à travers les vitres, et c'est là qu'il le vit, le tableau qu'il avait admiré il y a un an. Il lui faisait toujours le même effet. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il n'avait jamais été féru d'art, mais ça, ça lui parlait. Il se força à détacher son regard et frappa sur la vitrine. Il se sentait un peu idiot, il aurait dû lui demander son numéro, cela aurait été plus simple.

Il frappa à nouveau et vit un homme plutôt petit, avec des cheveux mi-long, s'approcher.

_ Vous devez être Dean ? Je suis Gabriel, l'agent de Cassie. Entrez, il arrive, dit-il avant de se retirer dans une pièce au fond de la galerie.

Le garagiste avança dans la grande pièce où était encore accroché toutes les peintures de l'artiste. Il était très étonné, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il s'agissait du même auteur, si on ne lui avait pas dit. Contrairement à celui qui ornait la vitrine, ces tableaux étaient lumineux, pleins de couleurs. Il resta un instant interdit, il fit ensuite le tour de la salle s'arrêtant devant chaque œuvre pendant de longue minute. Il n'en comprenait pas le sens, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu, il prenait simplement plaisir à les admirer.

Castiel arriva quelques minutes après Dean. Il le vit admirer les tableaux, l'un après l'autre. Il recula dans un renfoncement et le laissa faire, admirant chaque changement d'expressions. Il le rejoignit devant le dernier tableau, le cœur palpitant et osa demander.

_ Ça vous plaît ?

_ J'adore, évidemment.

_ Mais ...?" Castiel sentait bien que quelque chose le gênait.

_ C'est très différent de votre ancien travail, c'est ...lumineux je dirais.

_ Oui, lui répondit-il en souriant. J'ai eu une nouvelle source d'inspiration. Lumineux, oui, je pense que c'est un terme qui convient parfaitement… Si vous demandez à des experts prétentieux, ils vous diront que je suis dans une phase verte, qui symbolise la nature, etc, etc… En fait, c'est juste que j'avais besoin d'explorer cette couleur.

_ Pourquoi vert ?

_ C'est la couleur de mon inspiration.

_ Et vous avez gardé, le tableau de l'année dernière en vitrine ?

_ Lubie de peintre, dit Gabriel qui les avait rejoint. On aurait attiré plus de monde avec un autre tableau. Comme à New York, on aurait dû mettre "Regard vert" en avant.

_ "Regard vert" ?

_ Le tableau sur le pilonne central.

_ C'est mon préféré ! Enfin après, celui de la vitrine. Il m'a porté chance, grâce à lui j'ai eu un job.

_ Oui, je me souviens que vous aviez un entretien d'embauche.

_ Ça c'est super bien passé, et depuis je travaille chez Bobby.

_ Gabriel, tu veux bien décrocher "L'Ange en enfer", s'il te plaît.

_ Euh, oui, bien sûr.

L'agent retira la peinture en vitrine et rejoignit les deux hommes.

_ Vous savez, si à l'époque j'avais eu l'argent, je vous l'aurais pris sans hésiter !

_ Vous auriez dû, il vaut plus de cent mille dollars aujourd'hui.

_ Sérieusement ?!

_ Oui, c'est le prix qu'on nous a proposer la semaine dernière, et ce type, dit-il en désignant Castiel du menton, à refuser de le vendre! Vous le croyez ça ?! Mais, je pense qu'il va encore augmenter, ça me console.

_ Wahou, moi je voulais juste le mettre en face de mon lit.

_ Ce serait une très bonne place, dit Castiel.

_ Non je crois pas, lui répond Gabriel.

_ Ouais, enfin on saura jamais, même si je gagne bien ma vie maintenant, je pourrais jamais me l'offrir.

Il sourit à Castiel, il n'avait pas une ombre de jalousie dans son regard.

_ Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vous l'offre.

_ QUOI ?

_ Sérieux ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous voulez m'offrir un tableau qui vaut plus que mon petit appart ?

_ Je veux vous offrir un tableau que je sais que vous apprécierez.

_ Cassie, réfléchit bien. Tu es en panne d'inspi, c'est pas le moment de dilapider tes revenus… Sans offense, ajouta-t-il en regardant Dean.

_ Pas de soucis, je suis plutôt d'accord. Je suis un inconnu, c'est beaucoup trop.

_ Il y a un an, j'allais renoncer, me trouver un boulot normal, et arrêter définitivement de peindre. Lorsqu'un inconnu est entré et m'a expliqué à quel point il aimait mon travail. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là, je n'aurais pas ce succès. Alors, lui offrir le tableau devant lequel, il m'a redonné confiance, et la moindre des choses.

Dean avait pris quelques couleurs en entendant Castiel. Il se sentait gêné, il n'y connaissait rien en art, il avait juste ce qu'il pensait.

_ Je ne peux…

_ Je me sentirais très offensé si vous refusiez.

_ Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Mais je vous invite à déjeuner !

_ Volontiers.

_ Du coup, j'ai plus rien à dire, quoi. Je vais aller emballer ça, soupira Gabriel.

_ Vous voulez peut-être vous joindre à nous ? proposa Dean.

Gabriel sourit, s'apprêtant à accepter, lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Castiel.

_ Oh, eh bien, je suis désolé. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail, tout ça, tout ça. Mais, amusez-vous bien !

_ C'est dommage, tu es sûre Gabriel ? répondit le peintre d'un air en qui le mettez en garde de le contredire.

_ Oui, oui… dit-il en s'éloignant vers l'arrière de la galerie.

_ On y va ? Je suis garé pas loin.

_ Vous m'emmenez où ? demanda Castiel en le suivant.

_ Au RoadHouse, ils font les meilleurs hamburgers au monde !

_ Alors là, ça vaut largement une de mes croûtes ! dit-il en riant.

_ Dite pas ça ! elles sont sublimes !

_ Les nouvelles peut-être…

_ Et pas celle-ci ?

_ Non.

_ Elle représente quoi ? "L'Ange en enfer", c'est ça ?

_ C'est son titre… En vrai, il s'agit d'un autoportrait…

_ Vraiment ? J'aurai jamais deviné..

_ Vous semblez perplexe…

_ Eh bien, j'y connais rien en peinture… mais si je devais faire votre portrait, j'aurais utilisé le bleu, pas le noir…

_ Bleu ?

_ A cause de vos yeux...

* * *

_ Merci de nous recevoir, Monsieur Novak.

_ C'est bien naturel.

_ Croyez moi, peu de peintre aussi célèbre que vous accepte de recevoir des journalistes locaux comme nous.

_ Je me suis installé à Lawrence, il y a un an maintenant, avec l'homme que j'aime. Cette ville a fait beaucoup pour moi, je ne fais que lui rendre comme je peux.

_ C'est pour ça que vous débutez votre exposition ici, cette année ?

_ Oui, mais pas que. Je considère que cette ville, cette galerie est mon porte-bonheur…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ce sera la troisième fois que j'expose, ici. La première fois, eh, bien j'y ai rencontré la première personne à avoir cru en moi. Je suis entré dans ce qu'on appelle ma phase verte, Gabriel, mon agent, m'a aidé et j'ai connu le succès ensuite. La seconde fois, j'ai revu cette personne dont je suis tombé amoureux et ma période bleu a débuté. Vous pourrez les voir dès demain, j'espère que vous les apprécierez.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Votre vie semble fortement vous influencer, dans votre travail.

_ Tout à fait.

_ Est-ce que cela signifie que nous aurons bientôt des tableaux blancs ?

_ Pourquoi blanc ?

_ C'est la couleur du mariage !


End file.
